On a Night of a Red Moon
by Supergrl26
Summary: The night of the Red Moon is only a day away, will Inuyasha live to tell the tale, or will the spirit of his Father kill him before the night is over?


_((DRMATIC GASP! WHAT IS THIS? SHE IS UPDATING? Lol, sorry, it seems to have been FOREVER since I have written something for this account…sorry about that…I've been writing for another one. (if anyone likes Fruits Basket stories check out Sky-BlueImmortal) Welp, this is my newest story for Inuyasha and I'm planning to keep to it (I'm deleting all my other ones) so I wont get swamped this time with all the updating and all. So please ENJOY! Lol))_

_

* * *

_

missing something  
Chapter 1

"Grandpa! Sota! I'm leaving!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she opened the door to the well house. "How long will you be away this time sis?" Sota asked from behind her. "I'm not sure, I shouldn't be to long." She said and jumped into the well.

* * *

"What the hell took you so long!" Inuyasha yelled as he helped Kagome out of the well. Her yellow backpack was loaded to the point where it was hard for her to climb over the edge. "I was packing food for YOU." She said in an annoyed tone.

He rummaged through her backpack looking for something to eat. "You could be more appreciative." She said with an annoyed death glare to him. "Wha..?" He said stuffing his mouth full of potato chips.

She heaved a sigh, it wasn't going to do anything if she complained to him. "Where are Sango and the others?" She attempted to ask. "Their with Kaede." Inuyasha said finishing the last potato chip.

He then got up, put her backpack over his back and they both began walking toward the village. _Sometimes he can be nice…_Kagome thought with a small blush.

* * *

They arrived at the village not long after. "Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo yelled with happiness and he ran to her. He leaped into her arms, "I'm so glad your back! Inuyasha was being mean!" Shippo said accusingly looking to Inuyasha. "Now see here..!" Inuyasha began but stopped, it wasn't worth arguing over.

He left the two and went into the cabin. "I wonder why he didn't say anything?" Kagome asked.

Shippo shrugged, "I'm not sure, he's been acting odd lately." He said. They both went into the cabin to find Miroku and Kaede deep in discussion. "Welcome back Kagome." Kaede said stopping the conversation as she came in. "Where did Inuyasha go?" Kagome asked as she sat by the two.

Miroku answered her, "He said he had to go somewhere, I'm not sure where." Kagome thought a moment, "He has been acting distant lately…" She said thinking to her self out load. "Indeed child, something has been on Inuyasha mind for some time." Kaede said contemplating.

Miroku had noticed to, "Is something coming up? A date of an event?" He asked. "I can not think of one offhand." Kaede said.

Kagome thought worrying about it wouldn't do any good, "So where is Sango?" She asked noticing the demon slayer was missing. "She went back to her village for a short time, she said she would return in about two days." Miroku said.

Inuyasha walked back to the Sacred Tree. A feeling was bothering him, but what feeling it was he wasn't sure. He felt he was missing something, but what was me missing?

For days this feeling has been getting to him, and the only place he can think of that might help was the Sacred Tree.

So many things had happened here for him. A place of loss and gain. The place where he was sealed by Kikyo, and the place where he first met Kagome.

He placed his hand on the place where he was once under Kikyo's spell. Was it her she was missing? He shook his head, he didn't think it was her. "So here you are." A voice from behind him said.

Sesshomaru stood behind him, no expression on his face, his eyes staring at Inuyasha as if right through him. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled and pulled out Tetsusiga, ready to fight Sesshomaru.

"I do not wish to fight you now little brother. I have come to warn you."

Inuyasha was thrown off guard. Why would Sesshomaru want to warn him? "Yeah! Then what about?" Inuyasha yelled still not putting Tetsusiga away.

"Tomorrow is that of the Red Moon." Sesshomaru said with a expressionless tone.

"What are you talking about? What does this red moon haft to do with anything?" Inuyasha asked not dropping his guard.

"You fool, do you know nothing? The red moon is when the dead posses the living. You are weak, and so he will choose you to inhabit. He will kill you." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, Who is he?" Inuyasha said, feeling skeptical.

"Father. Sprits do not care who they take and who they loved. He will go to you because you are his son, and he will kill you. I want be the one to kill you. Try and not let him destroy you first."

And with that Sesshomaru left. "What the hell was his problem?" Inuyasha went back to the cabin, wondering what the 'red moon' was.

"Hey Kaede what is the Red Moon?" He asked as he walked into her cabin. Kaede, who had been happily talking to Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo moments before looked at Inuyasha, eyes wide with fear. "Why do ye ask?" She asked Inuyasha who sat next to them all.

"Sesshomaru told me something about it, said something about spirits inhabiting bodies?" He asked confused.

Kaeda shut her eye for a moment, concentrating. _"On the night of the Red Moon spirits from the past awaken and posses the living. They posses those they loved more than anything, and then kill them."_ She told them all. Inuyasha asked something again, "Yeah, Sesshomaru said my old man was going back to kill me." Inuyasha said doubtful.

Kaede nodded. "Indeed that could happen. Your father loved you and your mother very much. Be careful Inuyasha, keep ye soul filled." She said in warning.


End file.
